Friends, or More?
by SapphireRose10
Summary: After Chase and Cameron slept together the first time things changed between them. Chase doesn't want to date, and Cameron doesn't want him to either. Graphic but tasteful scenes. Review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **House MD is owned by Fox and David Shore. This just came to me, so if you like it, let me know, and I will write more. I have another chapter at least to write so. It gets a little graphic, but tastefully. Enjoy, and **REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chase filled out the rest of the form and put it on the stack with the rest. About to stretch, House walked in, and placed another stack in front of him. Sighing, Chase opened the top one, and began to process again.

"Do you not have the ability to do this kind of stuff yourself?"

"Me, do paperwork, when I have 3 slaves to do it for me? What am I, stupid?" House smirked, and sat down, bouncing his ball, and watching Chase roll his eyes.

"Where are the other two then?"

House thought for a moment. "Foreman is doing an MRI, and Cameron is on a lunch date."

Chase glanced up at House, jealousy beginning to stir in his stomach. "Lunch date? I didn't know Cameron was dating anyone." He directed his attention back to the folder in front of him, attempting to rid his mind of Cameron.

"This guy named Rick or something. I don't know. I've seen him pick her up from the hospital a couple of times, but I assumed he was a brother or something. He seems like an idiot, but then again, most men are. Muscle-bound moron, I think was Foreman and I started to call him." House shrugged, then noticed the stiffness in Chase. He knew that after him and Cameron had slept together, he had wanted more. But House didn't realize that he still felt that way.

House leaned forward. "I don't know if they have slept together yet, but he seems like the kid of guy who could fuck her against a wall and hold her up no problem." He waited for the react he was looking for, and when it happened, his smirk grew.

Chase took a deep breath and started to pick up his speed, cracking his knuckles every once and a while. He knew House was watching him, but he tried to ignore him. His mind kept drifting back to when him and Cameron had slept together months before. It was filled with passion and intimacy, and Chase wondered if he could hold her up against a wall.

He was brought back to reality when he heard someone come into the room, and the sweet smell gave away that it was Cameron. He glanced up at her, her cheeks a little rosy from the slightly cold weather. He watched as she slid off her jacket and put her lab coat back on.

"Need help with those?" She asked Chase when she noticed he was looking at her.

"Um, sure I guess so-"

"No, he can do those himself. So how was the date? Come on, dish." House rested his head on his hand, looking excited. He glanced at Chase, knowing this was bothering him to no end.

Cameron sat down across from Chase and looked at House with confusion in her eyes. "Ok, it was fine. He's a nice guy."

"Come on, gotta give me more than that. I have no life, you know that."

"Well we went to a nice restaurant, he ordered for me, which was one strike against him. I am not a child, I can express what I want. Anyways, the meal was nice, he likes to hunt…a lot so that got kinda boring after a while, but all in all, it was nice." Cameron smiled, then glanced at Chase, who looked to be fuming.

House stood up, grabbed himself a cup of coffee, watching Chase as well. Until Chase did something about his crush, House was going to torment him and torment him. It had taken him long enough to realize how stupid he had been about Wilson, he wasn't going to let Chase just let her go.

"Well I guess I should go see if Foreman's done the MRI yet. Anything else you want us to check for?" Cameron stood up, heading towards the door.

"See if Mr. Andrews has any abnormal brain patterns that we should know about, or anything else that looks kinda funky."

Cameron nodded, and left the room, leaving Chase and House alone.

"You know, she seems really happy. I wonder if this guy is like, the one?"

Chase looked up and glared at House. "What are you trying to do? Drive me insane? Well, it's working! Look I don't care about this guy, he probably isn't good enough for her."

"And you think you are?" House looked up from his mug, a smirk on his face.

"No, I never…I mean…what are you implying?" Chase's face began to turn a nice shade of red, and he directed his attention back to his work.

House laughed, hobbled over to Chase. "You have either got to get over this crush, or talk to her. You are quite annoying when you can't play along with my sarcasm." He hobbled into his office.

Chase looked up when the door closed. He had to admit that House was right. He needed to do something about how he feeling. And soon. He got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Well the left side of his brain does have a lot more activity than the right, but that may not be abnormal…oh…. I see what House was talking about now. His temporal lobe is two times smaller than it should be." Cameron looked at the man in the MRI machine.

Foreman studied the screen, scanning for anything else they may have missed. "So, how was your lunch date?"

"Fine I guess. Rick is just not the kind of guy I would normally date, so it's an adjustment. But he is nice. House wanted to know a lot about it too, and Chase didn't seem to care very much. I thought he would, we talk about everything." She smoothed the wrinkles from her coat.

"Maybe he was pissed off that he didn't have a date, or hasn't had a date in a while. I don't know why, chicks throw themselves at him when we go out. It's kind of annoying. He just doesn't seem interested."

Cameron smiled inside, happy for some reason that Chase wasn't dating anyone. He could, of course, if he wanted to. But she wasn't going to complain that he wasn't.

Just then, Chase walked in.

"Speak of the Aussie devil." Foreman smiled at his colleague. Cameron smiled as well, but paid more attention to the other room.

"You were talking about me? Should I be scared?" He laughed and looked at Cameron. "Uh Cameron, can I talk to you for a second?"

Cameron nodded, leaving the room. Chase walked out after her, and they stood in the empty hallway.

* * *

"What's up?"

Chase sighed. "Are you and Rick serious?"

Cameron shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I have seen him a couple times, I think he wants us to be more serious, but I don't know if that's what I want. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered. Um…are you free for dinner tonight? I can pick you up after work, we can have a nice dinner, maybe a movie or something?" He couldn't look into her eyes, for fear of pushing her against the wall, and kissing her everywhere.

"Um, I guess I'm free. Is this a date, or just friends?" Cameron wasn't sure what Chase wanted. Since they had slept together, things had been slightly awkward when it came to them spending time together. Neither knew what the other saw it as, so it was always good to ask.

Chase looked at her, holding back everything. "Friends is alright with me, if it's alright with you. I'll pick you up around 8:30?"

Cameron nodded. "That sounds good. See you then." She turned toward the MRI room.

Chase went to leave, and decided to do something drastic. He lightly pushed Cameron against the closest wall. She looked at him confused. He leaned forward, and captured her lips softly, causing her to feel tingly all over. He rest one hand on the side of her neck, and the other was placed on her hip.

Cameron returned the kiss, running her tongue softly along Chase's bottom lip, slowly deepening the kiss. Her legs were feeling weak already, and this was a tame kiss. A small moan seeped from Chase as Cameron's tongue slid into his mouth. His arm snaked around her back, holding her against him. She could feel the bulge growing in the front of his pants, and he could hear that her breathing had become much more shallow.

After a few more moments of the bliss, Chase pulled away from the kiss, placing kisses along her collarbone and up her neck, breathing into her ear. Her leg wrapped around him as she whimpered softly. The hand around her back slid up to the back of her neck, and his other hand slid along the front of her pants. He could feel the warmth radiating through the material.

Cameron moaned as Chase's hand stroked her through the pants, the pressure each time increasing. She was dying to have him touch her. Chase unbuttoned the top button and slid the zipper down. His hand snaked inside of the pants, stroking her, before slipping behind the lace barrier. She screamed silently as he slipped inside her warmth, her arms tightening around him.

Her whimpers and moans grew louder as she felt her climax getting close. Chase sped up his movements and before long, he had to hold Cameron up as her climax raked through her body, leaving her helpless, but quite satisfied. When she was able to stand on her own, Chase redid the zipper and button, before smiling and walking away.

Chase smiled all the way to the elevator, in complete shock that he had just don't that, let alone in the hospital. Cameron leaned against the wall as he walked out of sight and into the elevator. When the doors closed, she sighed. That was not something she had expected but damn, she wasn't complaining. She walked back into the MRI room, putting some hair behind her ear.

"You had fun, didn't you?" Foreman spoke without looking up. He had heard her whimpering and moaning quietly. It didn't bother him, just made him wish he was with his girlfriend now, instead of later.

"Shut up, and finish up. We have to get this to House."


	2. So Was I Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own House, etc. Sorry its been soooo long. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload files, so I was kinda screwed. Hope you like. I will hopefully post again tomorrow:)

* * *

"So was I right? Of course, but show me the proof." House was reclining in his office chair, when Cameron and Foreman walked in. Foreman walked over and gave House the file, rolling his eyes.

"There is more activity going on in the left side then the right, but that's not what was abnormal. His temporal lobe is two sizes smaller than it should be." Cameron explained everything as House read over it.

The room was silent, until Chase walked in, slamming the remainder of his paperwork on the desk. "That's the last of it. I'm going to the clinic. I would rather be there than be your lapdog." He glanced at Cameron, before storming back out of the room.

House watched him leave. "Well, that wasn't very ladylike. I thought British people had more courtesy and grace." He shrugged then tossed the folder onto his desk. "Test his motor functions, and what ever else tickles your fancy." He smirked, while shooing them away.

As they left the office, Cameron looked over the file once more. "This is stupid. He knows what's wrong, but won't tell us. I hate when he does that." She sighed.

"Cameron, its House, its not like he has anything better to do. Plus, one of his shows is going to be on in" Foreman glanced at his watch "10 minutes. As long as we are leaving him alone, he doesn't really care. Look, I'll take care of this, you go and see if Cuddy has anything else." He smiled, slipped the file out of her hand and strolled down the hall, leaving her alone.

Biting her lip, Cameron decided that she would be better suited working in the clinic.

* * *

"Ma'am, your daughter has a cold. There is nothing I can give you to cure that. Plenty of fluids, lots of rest and maybe some Nyquil to knock her out." Chase closed the folder, and left the room, running his fingers through his blond locks. He tossed the folder into the bin, and grabbed another, dreading what it could be.

"Rick Williams? Is there a Rick Williams?"

A tall man stood up and picked up what looked to be a motorcycle jacket. Looking over the man, Chase would guess he was about 6'2, 200 lbs easy, and clearly enjoyed going to the gym. As Chase led him into the room, he glared at the burly man. He wasn't a total mess himself, but he wouldn't mind looking like that.

"Alright, sit on the bed there. I'm Dr. Chase. Now, what can I help you with today?"

The deep voice seemed to fill the air around Chase. "I think I have…um…well, I was with this chick a few weeks ago, and well…now things are…kinda…painful and…um…you know what I mean." The man looked at the floor, avoiding any eye contact with Chase.

"So you think you may have an STD, is what you are trying to say?"

The man nodded, and finally made eye contact with his doctor. "I'm dating 2 chicks, but I haven't slept with the other one. I was going to but uh…well…I doubt she would wanna see what's going on down there."

Chase nodded. "Alright well, from what you have told me, I think you have Herpes. Now, I can't confirm that until I have a look." The man laid his hands between his legs, like a barrier of sorts. "No need to be bashful, or competitive. I'm a doctor, and I need to see what's going on."

After a few moments, the man slid off the bed, and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down, and slid his boxers down as well. Chase moved forward to get a better look. It was clear that the man did have herpes. He moved back and nodded, letting him know he could replace the clothing.

"Well, I was right. It is herpes. Unfortunately. there is no cure for it. There is medication that you can take, that will decrease the amount of breakouts, but its something you will have to deal with for life. It would be 100 suggested that you tell any sexual partners that you have had since this woman, and any others you plan on having. Condoms can mostly protect, but if you have a breakout, then your partner has a higher chance of getting it." Chase signed the bottom of the file, and wrote out a prescription for the meds the man would need.

The man left soon after, and Chase went to grab another chart, when something touched his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Cameron standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping a sick guy?"

"Foreman is taking care of it. Are you supposed to be going through more patients than this? I've been here for an hour, and you have seen 2 people." Cameron smiled, running her fingers along his arm, before grabbing a chart.

Chase smiled, grabbing one himself. "I'm pacing myself, alright? Plus, I just had to look at a guy's crotch, and I think he was bigger than me, so bite me."

Cameron laughed softly. "Why were you looking at his crotch? Feeling frisky?"

"That's beside the point. The guy has herpes. That was a sight to see. Anyways, I should get to this patient, seeing how I'm being nagged." He shoved her softly, before taking the next patient.

* * *

More and more Chase regretted deciding to work in the clinic, but at least Cameron was there with him, and he was away from House.

At 5, he left to shower and get ready for the evening's festivities. On the way home, Chase had already decided the restaurant, and a small list of movies they could see. He hated how excited about the "date" he was, but there wasn't really anything that could make that go away. In his mind, this was a long time coming.

Shrugging, he went home, and got ready for what he was sure was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Cameron showered, curled her hair, and planned out her outfit. Slipping everything on, she glanced at the clock. She still had a half hour until he was supposed to pick her up, so she grabbed her book, and began reading. Quickly, she was so engulfed in the words, that the ring from her phone made her jump.

"Cameron."

"Hey Allie, its Rick. How are you?"

Cameron sat up straight in her chair. "Good, I'm good and you?" Thoughts buzzed through her head, reminders of what occurred earlier and what she secretly hoped would happen tonight.

"I'm good. I was wondering what you were up to tonight? Maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Um…I'd love to, but I have plans actually. I'm going out with a friend from work. I'm sorry." She lied through her teeth about being sorry, and for a moment, felt bad about it.

"Which doctor?"

"Chase. Robert Chase." She couldn't help but smile saying his name.

Silence filled the air, and Cameron waiting for him to respond.

"Oh…um…yea I think I've seen him once or twice. Alright, well have fun. Uh, can I ask you something?" His voice had a worried defensive tone to it.

Cameron's eyebrows scrunched together. "Sure…"

"Do you ever talk about your patients? I mean, like, clinic patients kinda thing?"

Her soft laugh drifted through the phone. "No, unless we get a funny case. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, just a friend of mine went in there today, I think it was with something kinda embarrassing…anyways. Call me later, maybe we can plan something for tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes, and Cameron glanced at her watch as soon as she hung up the phone. Chase should be there any minute. And as soon as she stood up, there was a soft knock on the door.

Resisting the urge to run to the door, she walked relaxed, and opened the door slowly.


End file.
